


Have I Lost You? [DISCONTINUED]

by majestic_emo (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M, Pete Needs a Hug, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/majestic_emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete finally proposes to Patrick, and they couldn't be happier. All their friends are happy too. After months and months of waiting and planning their wedding day is around the corner. But when good times come hard times have to intrude. Pete and Patrick end up in a car accident. Pete is fine, but, Patrick isn't. Patrick is in a coma and on life support, the doctors don't know when he'll wake up... if he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Patrick's POV)

Today is the day, Pete and I are announcing about our engagement. He proposed a few days ago, the date was sweet but his words were sweeter. The way his eyes shone with hope and love as he awaited my answer. I obviously said yes, who could reject Pete Wentz. But soon his last name will be mine, the thought of that is amazing. "Patrick Wentz." I giggle quietly to myself, a deep laughter coming from behind me bringing me out of my daydream. I jump up and clutch my heart, "Pete! It's not funny l, stop laughing!" I feel my face heating up, I cover my face and turn away from my lover. "Aww babe, you're so cute. Don't cover your face!" I cover my face more and smile to myself, I feel Pete's soft hands grab my wrists. He uncovers my face and smiles at me, he's so beautiful. The way his jet black hair is always up or messy, how his tan skin glistens in the sun, his hot whiskey eyes full of life and warmth, and his wide smile that makes you want to smile too. Everything about him is perfect, something I wish I was. 

"Baby, the others won't be here for a while. Let's do something together." His low voice whispers in my ear, I know what he means by something. "No, Pete, we can't the others will be here shortly. And I just got out the shower." He growls and pulls me closer to his body, "you know I don't like it when you say no." Pete whispers in my ear before kissing down my neck, I feel aroused down south but I force myself to calm down. "Pete, I love you, but the others will be here soo- ahh." I moan out loudly clenching my teeth, I let out a louder moan as Pete starts to palm me through my jeans. "Baby, you're so hot when you're like this." Pete murmurs in my neck, his warm breath tickling my skin. I clutch onto him tightly, fisting his shirt and running my hands through his hair. Pete continue to trail down my neck placing kisses everywhere, I hope he doesn't leave any hickies. Pete pulled me over to our bed getting on top of me. As Pete was about to pull off his shirt, the doorbell echoed through the house. 

I smirked and said, "I told you." He helped me up and walked out of our room. I fixed my appearance a little bit, to look presentable. After I'm done, I rushed down the stairs. I hear vigorous knocking on the door. It would be funny if it was an annoying salesperson trying to sell me stuff. I open the door to see the guy with a big forehead, and his freakishly tall boyfriend.

"Brendon!" I grab my friend and give him a big hug. "Hey Patrick, the others are coming in a second." Oh, it's almost time to tell everyone about the engagement. I unwrap my arms from around Brendon, and fiddle with my shirt. I feel a warm presence on my cheek, and it's quickly gone. I look up from my shirt, and see Pete smiling at me. I feel my face heating up again, breaking eye contact I start to twist my engagement ring around my finger. 

"Oh my god!"


	2. Chapter 2

(Patrick's POV)

I suddenly feel a rough tug on my left hand. I stumble forward from the force, almost falling over. Pete grabs my shoulder gently but roughly, before I could fall.  
"What the hell! I hear Pete yell at Brendon, "Pete I'm fine. I'm okay." I reassure him, he stops glaring at Brendon. He presses a protective kiss on my forehead, and wraps his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry! But are you guys getting married?!" I let out a gasp of surprise, but then fall silent. He lifts up my left hand, that he strangled I might add, and started doing a twisting motion. I was twisting my engagement ring around my finger, and the light was probably bouncing off of it. "So it is official? Are you guys getting married?!" I look up at Pete and smile, I let out a small giggle and nodded. "Oh my god, Dallon our friends our getting married! Pete and Patrick are getting married. These small children are getting married, Hallelujah!" Brendon just full out started screaming, I'm pretty sure the whole neighborhood could hear. I cover my face in embarrassment. I'm happy that Brendon is happy for us, but he didn't have to announce it to the whole neighborhood. Brendon's face was so red, he looked like he couldn't breathe. "It's okay Brendon, breathe." I hear Pete say, laughing at his friend.

"Shut the fuck up, Bren. I'm pretty sure hell could hear you." I look over to see a head full of red hair and his tattooed boyfriend walking inside the house. Brendon glares at him, flipping him off. I look over their shoulders to see if anyone else is coming. I look outside to find Tyler, Josh, Joe, and Andy. Yay, they're all here. Except for Ashley and Melanie, they were both busy and couldn't make it. They told me that they had to get milk and cookies, for Melanie's party. Hopefully people won't forget this time, she doesn't want another pity party.

I walk over to the couch where Brendon and Dallon are sitting. I grab Pete's hand, so he could come sit with me. But there was only enough space for one,  
I'll sit on the floor." I slide down on the floor and sit criss cross applesauce, I lean back on Pete's legs. All of sudden I'm being lift up and hovered over Pete's lap. He adjusts his legs before he places me in between them. Once he is comfortable, and he make sure that I'm comfortable too. He rests his head on my shoulder, kissing my cheek every now and then. Everyone is here now and sitting in our living room. Tyler is sitting on Josh's lap on the floor, Brendon and Dallon are taking up most of the couch Pete and I are sitting on, Joe is sitting in a chair with Andy on the floor next to him, and Frank is sitting on Gerard's lap in the other chair. It would be the other way around, but Frank is tiny so it makes it easier.

We sit in silence for a while. You know sometimes quiet is violent, you don't know what people are thinking. "So, Pete and I are engaged." I say breaking the thick silence that was held in the room. "Finally!" I hear Tyler exclaim, bouncing on Josh's lap. "Took you long enough, Wentz." I hear Pete mumble a shut up to Gerard, with pink tinting his cheeks. "Took him even longer to ask him out on a date." Joe added, "I remembered when he told me that he liked Patrick. And he wanted to ask him out, but he was to scared too. He was so awkward asking you too, you thought it was adorable. Oh and it was the way he was stumbling over his words, and when finally got our what he wanted to say. He just continued rambling. The poor thing." Joe continued on, everyone except for Pete started to chuckle. Pete's face was fully flushed, and he was hiding his face in my neck. I giggle at my fiancé, and turn around to peck him a kiss on the lips. 

He smiled at me and pulled me closer to his chest. I enjoy the heat radiating of his body, and the smell of his cologne Bone Daddy. Even though he got it from a Hot Topic it still smells really good. "Oh yeah! When Pete came back, he continued talking about Patrick for what felt like forever." I never knew that Pete had strong feelings for me like that. I kinda knew he liked me, he was nice to me and he put me before anyone else. I'll admit I had a crush on him too, but I kept it well hidden. But I never knew that he liked me like that. 

"Wait, what about planning?" Brendon questioned. Oh I almost forgot about the plans for the wedding. "I want a big wedding, and I want it to be inside." I tell him, but this is Pete's wedding too. "But Patrick, I want it to be outside," Pete whined loudly. "We'll see. I'm good with anything really, but I really want it to be inside." Instead of continuing fighting about wedding plans, I change the subject. "So I want you guys to be the best men at our wedding." I tell them, they all started celebrating. "Wait, can I be the Flower Girl?" Brendon asked, I gave him a confused look. "Yeah. I want to be the flower girl."

"Brendon, I'm making Melanie the Flower Girl." Brendon gasps and holds a hand to his chest, clutching his heart. "But I would look better in a dress!" I think Brendon Boyd Urie lost his mind, nevermind that was gone a long time ago.  
"I wore a wedding dress before," he pointed out. "Yeah and you were drunk, when you woke up you found yourself in it." I reminded him, he was so drunk. He lost his mind in that wedding dress, but he made it look good. "True, but let's admit, that I made those high heels work."

"I'm sorry, this conversation is very lovely. But I'm really hungry." Tyler says interrupting us, "I saw this place that looked fairly local. So how about we go there. It's called Forest, and it looks really nice." Forest sounds like a great place but it's kinda far. It's like thirty minutes, so how about Taco Bell that's pretty easy. "Come on guys let's go to Taco Bell, it's closer." We all agreed on Taco Bell, and we all got up and left. 

~Time Skip~

"Bye!" I wave to Dallon and Brendon, they waved back. Before pulling off into the cold night air, I close the door and rub my hands together. Tonight is so cold. I run upstairs, and take off my jeans and white button up shirt. I put on grey sweats and one of Pete's sweatshirt. I jump into the comfortable bed and sprawl out. Stretching my aching bones, I let out a long yawn. Pete is downstairs doing something, he didn't tell me what. I wonder what he's doing. I hear heavy footsteps walking up the staircase and towards our room. Pete opens the door, and walks to the bathroom with a change of clothes. After a few minutes he walks out in his pajamas. I feel the weight of the bed dip down as Pete lays down. I turn around to face him, he smiles at me and kisses me gently. I deepen the kiss, pulling him closer to me. Pete breaks our kiss and starts kissing down my neck, I moan in gratitude. "Pete," I call out but it sounds like a loud moan. "I love you." I hear him whisper in my ear, "I love you too." I tell him back, I feel a small squeal slip out my throat. "I found it," Pete mumbles in my neck, he starts to suck my sweet spot roughly. Pete loves marking me, and I love it too. One time he marked me really bad, and he apologized. But I was fine, they're only bruises. Pete continues to suck my neck, and I just moan out in pleasure. There's nothing that can ruin these feelings I'm feeling right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really long and shitty. I'm sorry that this is bad. But I still hope you enjoyed it. Also I did this whole chapter at like 3:00am so if there is any grammatical errors, I will fix them. 
> 
> Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

(Pete's POV)

I open my eyes and hiss as the sunlight hits them. Once my eyes are fully adjusted, I look around my room. I pat Patrick's side of the bed, I feel my hand touch his bare leg. I look over to him, and study his sleeping figure. His perfect lips are parted slightly and his skin glistens in the sun. I smile at his messy hair, that screams sex. And his neck that is covered in hickies and bruises. Hopefully he's not sore today, I sit up and arch my back. I feel a burning sensation of pain on my back. I have scratch marks on my back. I trace them gently, clenching my teeth as I touch them. Patrick and his fucking wolverine nails. I lay back down and pull Patrick into my chest. I lightly rub his back, and trace circles with my fingers. I love him so much, when he said yes to my proposal I almost started crying. He has no idea how happy he made me, even Brendon mentions it from time to time. That I smile more with Trick around, which is true. The only thing I regret is him finding out my attempt of suicide. He always wept, cried, and sobbed because he was worry that I would die. I never felt more guilty than I have that day. I don't want to remember the tears streaming down his face and his cracked voice asking me why. This little guy helps me more than he realizes, and I promise to love him with every fiber in my being. 

I hear Patrick yawning, which snaps me out of my current thoughts. I look down to see that he's rubbing his eyes. Once he's done he looks at me, "good morning, Pete." I kiss his forehead before replying, "morning. How did you sleep?" He blushes at the question, and buries his face in my bare chest. "I didn't really sleep, that much you know." He mumbles into my chest, his face fully red now. "Yeah, I know. Are you sore?" Patrick nods uncovering his face, "just a little. But I can walk well." Yeah until your limping and asking me to carry you, "what do you want to do today?" I hear Patrick ask after a few moments of silence. I'm not feeling up for anything today, besides I'm still tired from last night. But I didn't say that to Patrick, "nothing today. I just want a lazy day. Let's cuddle or watch a movie or something." I suggest, Patrick stays silent thinking about it. Until he finally nods in agreement, "yay! Lazy days are the best." I say happily, while Patrick rolls his eyes "everyday is a lazy day for you, Wentz." I scoff and roll my eyes, "whatever, Stump."

We spent the rest of the day watching movies, cuddling, and playing board games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so short and crappy. I'm sorry. This is like a filler kind of thing. It's 11:35pm and I'm so tired, and I have to upload two more chapters. So I'm sorry that this chapter is cruddy. 
> 
> Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some emotional parts.

Three months later...

(Patrick's POV)

I'm so nervous, what if the fans don't approve or something. Tonight is the night, Pete and I are announcing about our engagement. All of the fans can finally stop with their unrealistic theories, and know the truth. That Pete and I are getting married in a few weeks. I'm so happy but really nervous. My palms are sweaty, my knees are weak, and my arms are heavy. I don't know how I'm going to preform, let alone remember the song lyrics. But Pete always screams the lyrics anyways, so hopefully it will go well. I feel a warm presence on my shoulder. It's Joe. "Hey Trick, you ready for tonight's performance?" I nodded nervously, wiping my hands on my jeans. "Pete is kinda nervous too, but you know how he is on stage." I didn't know he was nervous too, I'm happy that Joe told me. "He would have probably proposed on stage if he wanted to." Joe added, "yeah. He would've done something like that. He's an attention whore." I say in a joking tone, "holy smokes! Patrick Stump just swore." Joe gasped dramatically, we both started bursting out in laughter. 

Once we were both able to calm down we continued talking. "How's Andy, by the way?" I question, Joe's usual loud behavior changed immediately. He smiled and became a blushing mess, "he's great. We're both great. I love him, so much, man.  You have no idea. I'm so thankful that he's in my life. He makes me so happy, and he's a good at cuddling." Joe continues to ramble on about Andy, "sound like he's a keeper." Joe smiled and nodded, "yeah I guess he is. He's my keeper." I smile at how flustered Joe is, he loves Andy so much. They have been dating for three years now, and I've never seen them any happier.

Joe pats my once more before walking to the dressing room. I stare at my hands, fiddling with them like crazy. I'm so freaking nervous. I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist,   
"hey stranger." I smile at Pete and stop messing with my hands. "Hey." I responded quietly, Pete buried his face in my neck. His stubble tickling me a little, and his breathing against my neck. "Are you ready for tonight?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know? Are you ready?" Pete loosened his arms from around my waist, and turned me around to face him. "I'm kinda nervous, Patrick." He must be serious, because he only uses my full name when he's serious about something. 

"I just don't know what to expect. I know we're going to get hate, we received hate when we started dating. But now that I'm telling the world, that we're getting married in a few weeks... is nerve racking. I know that you're sensitive to criticism. I don't want you to be upset or anything." Pete's voice started to crack, "I know you cry over criticism, Patrick. I've seen you break down into tears. You always try to hide it, but I find out eventually. It makes me feel distraught that I can't help you sometimes." Pete let's out a frustrating breath, as tears run down his face. It makes my heart melt, that Pete cares about me more than him. He never mentioned once about himself. Just me and my happiness. I grab Pete's face and kiss him fully on the lips. 

He kisses back, his arms tighten around my waist once more. There's no hunger or need in this kiss, only love and passion. Pete breaks the kiss and places his forehead against mine. He smiles at me, tears are still running down. I wipe them away with my thumb, and place kisses where they were before. "I love you," I whisper stroking his cheek with my right hand. "Love you, too."

I wrap his back and give him a hug. Pete hugs back tightly. Holding me like I'll disappear at any moment. "Awww this is cute, but you guys have a show in a few." We look forward to see Brendon, Dallon, Tyler, Josh, Frank, and Gerard. I let go of Pete and tackle my friends in hugs. "I'm so happy, that you guys came!" Brendon scoffed, "and miss your announcement on stage. Also Melanie and Ashley got held behind with some crazy fangirls."

Oh no, I feel bad for them. 

"But Bob the security man, should have it covered." I know Bob, he protected us from our crazy fans. Not all fans are crazy, but they're some fans who will jump at you. "Pete and Patrick, come on it's time." I hear Joe yell behind us, it's time for the concert. 

I grab my guitar and Pete's hand, as he straps his bass over his shoulder. It's time. I look at Pete's face, he looks fifty shades paler. I press a kiss to his cheek; for reassurance. He mouth widens into a smile, and he presses a kiss to my temple. 

I hear wild cheers from the crowd, that's my family out there. We're all family at this concert, and nothing can change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that is the end of this emotional-ish chapter. The next chapter is the concert. I hoped you enjoyed this, I'm hoping to post the next chapter tomorrow. Anyways I hoped you liked it. 
> 
> Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

(Patrick's POV)

I unlatch my hand from Pete's and walk over to the mic. The sound of Andy banging on his drums fill my hears. Along with the cheer of excitement from the crowd. "Hello, Los Angeles!" I shout into the microphone.   
"How are you, tonight?" The crowd screams louder, that probably means they're good. "We're going to start with Irresistible." The crowd started to cheer louder, Andy starts to drum the beginning of the song. I start to sing to the beat, I feel all my nervousness wash away. Singing helps me clear my mind, but sometimes it's not enough. I shouldn't be nervous our fans are supportive. Some aren't but the majority are. In the middle of the song Pete starts to scream the lyrics. It's so unnecessary but it's really funny. Pete walks over to me as he plays his bass, I stare at him before looking back at the crowd. Pete taps my shoulder, I look at him while singing and smile at him. He smiles back, before kissing me fully on the lips. The screams of the fans get louder, I can hear them over Andy's drums. He pulls away smirking at me. Shoot, I forgot what lyric I'm supposed to be singing. I try to sing where I left off, of course Pete would do that. I continue to sing the song, sneaking glances at Pete. 

The concert has been going great. We did Death Valley, Young Volcanoes, Jet Pack Blues, 20 dollar nosebleed, and Favorite Record. We have one more song to do, "our last song we will be performing is Alone Together." Pete announces in his mic, taking a deep breath before continuing. "But we have an announcement to make." The crowds once wild behavior changed to silent. Pete walks over to me, and grabs my hand. He laces his fingers through mine, and squeezed. "Three months ago... I proposed to this little guy right here. He's the best thing that ever happened to me and I can't lose that. We're getting married in a few weeks." The crowd stayed silent until Pete finished. Every fan started to cheer, "Fucking Finally!" I hear somebody yell, I giggled and looked at Pete. He smiled at me, before kissing me on the lips again. I wrap my arms around his neck, this is the happiest I've ever felt; beside the day Pete proposed to me.

Here I stand, wrapped up in my lover's arms. The sound of our fans cheering for us, and our friends clapping. I am feeling nothing, but happiness. Nothing can ruin this momen-

I suddenly feel cold liquid, being dumped on me. I let go of Pete, and squeal at the surprise. I look up to see Pete soaked also, "sorry it look like things were getting heated. So we just cooled you guys down." Pete and I looked at the two people with the buckets, Gerard and Brendon. "I hate you, guys." I comment, taking my fedora off my wet head. I look behind the two to see Josh, Tyler, Dallon, Frank, Melanie, and Ashley laughing hysterically. Andy and Joe are laughing too, along with the fans. After we all calmed down, we put our focus back on the performance. "You guys are amazing, here's Alone Together." I remind them, I grab the mic.

"Goodnight, Los Angles, we love you." I say bowing down along with Pete, Joe, Andy. I look out at the crowd for a second, and smile at them. "You guys are amazing." Is the last thing I say, I hook the mic back on the holder. I wave out to the crowd, grabbing Pete's hand while walking backstage. I can't wipe the smile of my face, and neither can Pete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I am so sorry. It's been so long since I updated. Thank you for reading my fic, I will try to update more. Promise. Sorry that this chapter is short, I know this doesn't make up for my absence. But I will try my best to make it better.


	6. Very Important!

So I might delete this fanfic, sadly. I've just given up on this. I have no inspiration to continue, but I might rewrite. I'm kinda doing that on most of my fics. I'm gonna rewrite them to make it better, so you can enjoy reading them and I can enjoy writing them. I will be rewriting my lastest fic, Heathens. It will be better than it was, I'm sorry if you're disappointed. But I have other fics to look forward to like Calm After His Storm and Nicotine. Like I said before, I might rewrite this, so keep a heads up. Thanks for taking your time to read this, and leave kudos. I really appreciate it. You're all better than toast.

~ majestic_emo


	7. Great News!

I am rewriting this. It's going to better, I might keep this up. But I'm not completely sure, so I'll keep it up until I post the new version of this story. Which is coming out pretty soon, it might have different title too. I'll post on this when it comes out. I'll see you guys later.

~ majestic_emo


	8. Great News!

I am rewriting this story. I can't just leave you guys hanging, it's the same title and description. I am posting the new chapter in a few hours, I just wanted to inform you guys about the new version of the story.


	9. It's up!

I have posted the rewritten version of this fic. It's called Have I Lost Him? I hope you enjoy that version way more better, than this one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Peterick fic, so please don't hate. Just go a little easy on me.


End file.
